Almost Forbbiden Pleasures
by TikiHawaiianPrincess
Summary: Edward and Bella are discovering just how intimate their relationship can be. Will they be able to hold to the promises they made to each other? Or will the temptation be too much to handle? ExB Post-Eclipse
1. The Chilling Touch

**A/N:** So here I go, I just finished reading the Twilight Series thus far, and well, my imagination has gotten the best of me. Here's a look into more of the physical relationship between Edward and Bella, that I felt got a bit neglected :) Enjoy please!!

* * *

**Almost Forbidden Pleasures**

By: HawaiianTikiPrincess

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Chilling Touch**

* * *

_"I love you. I want you. Right now,"_ Edward's words echoed in my head constantly.

Those words were all I ever thought about, and it made focusing on other things very difficult. In the days since Edward and I officially became engaged, it seemed to open a new can of worms that maybe I couldn't wait like I said I could. Nothing had happened yet, just the regular kisses I received now and again from Edward, but there was a new wave of intensity there, something that definitely wasn't there before.

I was at the Cullen's house, Charlie went on a fishing trip for the weekend, and I knew he wouldn't know I was gone, so I took the opportunity to spend the weekend with the Cullen's. I hadn't told Charlie yet about the engagement, I still didn't know if I should tell him or Renee first. So until that was decided, they were still in the dark.

Edward and I had just gone upstairs so I could sleep, and once in his room, I felt dread. Dread that Edward would do something that I couldn't resist, and dread that he wouldn't even try.

"Are you alright, Bella?" He asked.

I nodded my head, too tense to speak.

"Are you sure? You've been quiet all night really, Esme was worried about you," he walked towards me and put his arms around me.

"I'm fine, really, I just… need to go to sleep."

He gathered me up in his arms and lightly deposited me onto his bed. I didn't even bother changing into my pajamas, it felt good to just finally allow myself to relax. I felt a weight on the other side of the bed, and then Edward pull me towards him. His cold frame right next to mine. He draped his arm over my stomach, and began drawing little circles just on my abdomen.

It felt innocent enough, soothing almost, so I closed my eyes and tried to let sleep overtake me.

"Good night," he whispered in my ear, but as soon as he did so, his stopped drawing circles on my stomach, and began tracing some unknown design.

I brushed it off, he wasn't doing anything. I was just letting my thoughts carry me away to something I wish would happen, and then suddenly, his fingers began to finger the waistband of my jeans. My breath hitched instantly, and then abruptly his motions stopped. His hand motionless on my stomach.

"Sorry," he muttered, "Just a little tempting."

I could hear the smile in his voice, and suddenly, I heard, "You don't have to stop."

I didn't even realize I had said it until the words had flown out of my mouth.

And then again, "I don't want you to stop."

I didn't know what possessed me to say those words, but I could feel Edward contemplating it all in his head, and after what seemed like an eternity, his fingers began to move again. I closed my eyes, trying not to show how much his light touch affected me and I felt like I was doing a pretty good job, that was until his hand moved higher.

Edward had never explored my body like this, and it was something that frightened me, what if he could only see my flaws? And then, as if he had read my mind he whispered into my ear, "You're beautiful."

I felt my stomach flip as his hand continued to move upward, just stopping at my bra, almost asking permission. My heart tugged at the small sentiment, and I let out a sigh to edge him forward, and then his cold fingers snuck under the wire, and lightly caressed the skin there.

A million thoughts ran though my head, were we moving too fast? Was this okay for him to do? And most of all what was Edward thinking? How did he feel about all this? And before I had a chance to formulate any sort of answer, Edward removed his hand from underneath my shirt.

"You need your rest," he said, "I am distracting you from it."

He used the tone that meant no arguing, so I rolled onto my side, and let sleep overtake me.

And once I fell asleep, I felt a cold touch graze back to my stomach.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know it's short, but I want to get a lot of reviews for this before I continue, I'm a bit self concious. But don't worry, this isn't the ending point of how intimate things get. Not by a long shot, so if you want to get to that, reviewing would be best :) Thanks for reading!


	2. Temptation

**A/N:** Wow! I looked at my inbox this morning and could not believe how many reviews I got! I had written stories before, but they have not been this well recieved right away! I couldn't stop smiling! Thank you so much for liking my story! :) Yay! Please read and review this chapter! I rushed just so you guys wouldn't have to wait too long. And tell your friends too, if you enjoyed it, maybe they will too! :)

* * *

**Almost Forbidden Pleasures**

By: TikiHawaiianPrincess

* * *

**Chapter 2: Temptation**

* * *

When I woke in the morning, I turned on my side to see Edward, staring at me intently with his beautiful topaz eyes. He was grinning from ear-to-ear. I groaned inwardly.

"What's the smirk for?" I said, trying to be as playful as I could this early in the morning.

He shook his head, "Not telling."

And with that he deposited a quick kiss on my head, "Good morning," he said, and rolled off the bed.

"Good morning to you too!" I said, sitting up.

After I got dressed and brushed my teeth, I followed Edward downstairs to the kitchen, and usually, in a normal house on a Saturday morning, you would see a family eating breakfast at the kitchen table, but not in the Cullen house, what we found when we went downstairs was, nothing.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

I felt Edward's hand snake around my waist to pull my body to him; he moved my hair off of my shoulder in whispered in my ear, "Hunting."

The simple word sent shivers up my spine, I mentally smacked myself in the head, why was I letting a word I heard a thousand times get to me in that way.

"Oh," was all I managed to get out of my mouth, and I suddenly noticed Edward's cool lips on my neck, and everywhere else he could reach.

"Is that okay?" he said, "They'll be back in a couple days," he said in between kisses.

Honestly? I had no clue if it was okay, the rest of the family have been gone for probably six hours and already Edward was proving that it was going to be a very long and excruciating weekend, I didn't know if I was up to testing my self control, I usually left that in Edward's hands, which I noticed had begun to play with stomach again.

Having his hands and lips all over me, taking me by surprised, was a little more than I bargained for, and suddenly, my knees buckled beneath me, but Edward held me up effortlessly with just his right arm.

"You alright there, Bella?" he barley whispered.

"Yeah."

I still had no clue how I was able to form a complete thought, not that 'Yeah' was the most intricate and detailed thing I could have said.

He let out a husky snigger, "Good. Just checking."

I had to do something to stop myself from turning around and breaking all the promises that I had made, but somehow, telling him to stop was not one of the options.

"So what are we doing today?"

And with that, his loosened his grip on me, and walked towards the table, he smiled at me when he saw my reaction to his stopping etched across my face.

"Well, since the weather is horrible," I looked out the window, and noticed that the rain was coming down forcefully, and was making a lot of noise, that I had somehow managed to tune out, "I thought we could stay in. Maybe play a bit of chess? Watch some TV?"

I nodded in acknowledgement.

"But first, while you're down here eating breakfast, I'm going to go upstairs to shower and change."

He walked up to me, planted a kiss on my forehead, and then ran up the stairs.

I really didn't know what was wrong with me. I've never felt this much on edge, not when there were vampires tracking me, not when I was being attacked by vampires, nothing had prepared me for the emotions that I was feeling right now. Trying to block it all from my mind, I walked over to the fridge, were I found a small note held on by a magnet.

_Bella-_

_Help yourself to anything, you'll get more use out of it than we ever could._

_-Esme_

I smiled, I didn't know how much longer I could wait to be a part of this amazing family.

* * *

"What're you eating?" Edward said coming down the stairs, his hair damp and his clothes clinging to him due to the wetness from his shower.

I couldn't help but stare, feeling the heat rising to my cheeks. His shirt just had to have clung to him in all the right places. The contours of his chest were clearly outlined, leaving little to the imagination, but somehow, my imagination was able to take that image and run with it. I wondered what it would feel like, against my bare skin, if it would still be cold, or somehow, the two of us could manage to make him feel full of heat. Oh, it would be heated alr-

"Bella," he said, again.

I shook my head, "Oh yeah! Um. I'm just having some cereal," I said, slightly embarrassed. I wondered how long I had been staring at him.

He sat down next to me at the table, "Are you okay? You look a little flushed. Is it too warm in here?"

I shook my head, "No. It's fine, I'm fine."

Edward sighed, "It's time like this I wish I could read your mind."

I smiled, "That would take the fun out of everything though."

Seeing that I was finished with my food, Edward gracefully picked it up and placed it in the sink.

"Let's watch a movie?" He asked.

I nodded, I already knew what was going to happen, it was dark in the house, and Edward probably wasn't going to turn on the lights. I smiled to myself.

"What are you thinking?"

I looked up at him, "Just feel a little bit like Alice."

He looked puzzled, "Why is that?"

I watched him put the DVD into the player, and come settle next to me on the couch. He pulled me towards him, and like always, his body felt like a cool rock, and I wouldn't want to have it any other way, this was what I was familiar with, what I wanted more than anything.

"Oh I just know what's going to happen. That's all."

He adjusted his position, "Oh you've seen this movie?"

I shook my head, "No. That's not what I meant."

I looked up at him, and could see the confusion splattered across his face, "I don't get it, Bella."

"You're going to put the moves on me."

He chuckled, "Oh really. What exactly am I going to do?"

"Well," I began, my heart beginning to pound, "You're going to…umm…."

I felt him get closer to my ear, "I'm going to what, Bella?" he said huskily.

My breath hitched as I felt his cool hand found my jaw, and gently turned my face towards him.

"Kiss me," I breathed.

I barely had the words out of my mouth before I felt his lips take mine with a mind-blowing intensity. It was as if he had just broken through a dam and let loose all my emotions. His hands weaved through my hair, pulling me closer to him, as if I wasn't already close enough. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pushing my hands into his back, he had to get closer to me. Suddenly, his hands were now around my waist, and he hoisted me onto his lap. A wave of shock ran through me. I kissed him harder, trying to pour every emotion I felt back into him, and I felt like he was doing the same.

_"I love you. I want you. Right now,"_ I heard again in my head.

This thrust a new urgency into me. Without even knowing it, I felt my hips begin to move. It seemed like I heard a growl, but I couldn't tell if it came from me or Edward. In one fluid movement, I was lying with my back against the couch with Edward gently on top of me. I seemed to have no control over what my body was doing. Edward kept his mouth on mine, and it took everything I had to remember to breath. I felt his cool hands snake up under my shirt, just stopping short of where I wanted him to be. I sighed into his mouth, and getting the hint, his hands inched up closer, and closer. His touch did little to cool me down, it felt as if his hands were burning my skin, the contrast between the two was so great.

His hands reached around my back, and right when they reached a clasp, I felt a new wave of want rush over me. He began to toy with it, teasing me, torturing me.

"Please," I begged.

He froze. And suddenly he was off of me in an instant.

I looked at him, completely shocked. His head was down, and he was fiddling with his fingers.

"I… uh… Don't know how to…" his voice trailed off.

"You don't know how to what?" I asked. And then, I felt my heart twitch.

He didn't know how to unclasp my bra.

"Oh," I said almost in audibly.

I closed my eyes, being braver than I knew I was, I slowly lifted the hem of my shirt over my head.

"Bella," he breathed, when he saw what I had done.

He quickly tried to put my shirt back on. But my hands stopped him. I looked him in the eyes, our gaze locking. I began to lose my breath.

"Then let's practice," I said.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there you have it! Chapter 2! Please R&R! I love to hear what you think! Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Boundaries

**A/N:** Well sorry about that delay! Summer travels and summer classes tend to do that to you, but thank you for sticking with this! I really had a hard time with this chapter, usually after the first couple chapters I hit a block, and have to go back to the drawing board. And I guess this one falls in that catergory! So, I'm moving a few things around and the next chapter should be up within the next we or so! :) Thank you so much for reading, I'm so glad you all enjoy it! Please read and review, I need to know I'm not completel destroying these characters before I continue!

* * *

**Almost Forbidden Pleasures**

By: TikiHawaiianPrincess

* * *

**Chapter 3: Boundaries**

* * *

"Bella," he breathed, I could feel the weight of his stare on me.

I tried hard not to think as I lifted my shirt above my head.

Suddenly, I became very aware that I was nearly half naked in front of Edward, something neither of us had allowed before, well, really more Edward hadn't allowed. I didn't want to him to react badly to this, even though I knew he loved me, for him to reject me would hurt more than I wanted to comprehend right now. I was shaken from my reverie when I felt a cold hand on my shoulder. He tugged gently on the scrap of fabric that rest there.

"Like this?" he whispered, as he began to slide down the fabric.

I could barely move, I had no idea that he would actually follow through with what he had started, well, at least for now. I tried to remain level headed, I knew it was a struggle for him, but I don't think he was feeling what I was feeling. I took a brief glance around. It was dark outside. Hadn't we just woken up? But I felt the cool touch move to my other shoulder, and all comprehensible thoughts went out the window.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" I whispered softly.

I heard a slight chuckle, "Bella, are you nearly naked right now?"

I nodded my head.

And then, almost in a primal growl, "Then I'm getting what I want."

And with that, I was scooped onto his lap, his iced fingers clenched on hips, I ran my fingers along his forearms, up to his biceps, I could see how strained they were. It must have taken a lot of power to not give into his instincts, his more dangerous instincts. My hands flew to the hem of his shirt, I toyed with it for what seemed like forever, Edward's hands still roaming my body, our lips still moving against one another.

Not having the courage to do more, to be braver, I gingerly slid my hands up his abdomen. His hands stopped and without warning, he was across the room, watching me from the other couch. Still breathing rapidly, I grabbed my shirt and put it on, my bra straps down by my elbows.

"Sorry," I heard him mutter.

"It's fine."

"No it's not, Bella. I shouldn't have… we shouldn't have," he stammered.

"Look, I get it."

He gripped the arm of the couch, "No, you don't."

I finally had the guts to look at him. How could I possibly not understand the situation? Was I not going through the exact same thing he was? It hurt me to have Edward, but then not have him at the same time. I wanted more than just stolen moments alone with him, more than just nights of promises. I wanted everything to be how I imagined. And then it came out.

"You're not going to bite me, are you?"

It seemed the words hadn't finished coming out of my mouth when Edward said, "You're not going to marry me."

The words stung more than I thought they would.

"See, you don't understand."

The tone in his voice is what sent everything to the edge, "Will you stop treating me like a child? I am eighteen years old! I am old enough to make my own choices. Why are you trying to stop something that will let us be together forever? Isn't that what you want?"

"Being a vampire isn't the life you would have chosen if you hadn't known me. Can you honestly say that it would have been?" He said.

I thought for a moment, and the answer was painfully obvious. It wasn't. If I had not met Edward, or any of the Cullens for that matter, I would have carried on with my normal, average, human life. I would have done everything in my life that Edward wished for me. Gone to my prom, graduated, celebrated every birthday, gone to college, get married, have children, the list was never-ending.

"But if I hadn't known you, I wouldn't have wanted to live forever, so that I could spend every minute I had with you," the words seemed childish and feeble.

"I told you, as long as you wanted me around, I would always be there," he said with gentleness in his voice.

I laughed, "I'm not going go through life to the point where you look like my son, grandson, or great grandson instead of the love of my life!"

He was finally silent.

I didn't know how to feel.

"That doesn't matter to me, all that matters is that I get to spend your life with you, that you picked me out of all the able bodied humans in the world."

I sighed, "Edward. It matters to me. If I am going to spend my life with you, it's going to be how I want it to be. I want to be a vampire. I agreed to marry you. Now please, don't go back on what you promised me."

I watched Edward walk towards me. He sat down right next to me on the couch.

"If you won't, Bella, I won't. We just have to watch our actions."

I tilted my head at him, "What do you mean?"

He smiled, "Well, it's very hard for me to keep my hands off of you. So obviously we're going to have to set up some boundaries."

I nodded weakly.

"So no more clothes coming off," he smiled.

I smiled back, "Of course."

Rules were always made to be broken. The adrenaline rush of bravery began to overtake me, and all my frustration and hurt from our argument began to melt away. Whatever this rush was coming from, I almost didn't want it to stop.

I leaned forward a little bit, and pressed my lips to his collarbone, "Is this off limits?"

He shook his head, "No I don't see how that should be a problem."

I moved my lips to his neck, "How about this?"

"That's fine," he said, I could feel a strain in his voice.

My hands flew to his waist, toying with the hemline, "Still okay?"

All I got in response then was a nod of the head, and I suddenly felt powerful. The adrenaline rush was fueled by this, and I couldn't will myself to stop. My bravery kept getting stronger and stronger. And, almost out of my control, my tongue darted out and teased his bottom lip.

"This is alright too?" I said softly.

And Edwards response was, "Screw it," before crushing his lips to mine.

* * *

**Don't forget to Review! :)**


End file.
